onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tipota
4 Kids edits pages I've noted that you created some articles on the 4 Kids edits and added links for these edits and the credits to all the episode articles. However, I think that this content doesn't need separate pages. I wrote about this at Forum:4 Kids Episodes Edits, so could you please answer me there? P.S. I like the new Forum design. It's much better then the old one. El Chupacabra 15:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Note: We didn't have an old forum design. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 16:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chartab I can fix it only like this. Divs are not ideal either: Media:Tabdiv.JPG, Media:Tabdiv2.JPG. What I tried to implement: # Sizes of tabs adjusting to the size of inner content, so the words would not come out of it; in the same time some minimal width of tabs # Vertical center align # Equal height of tabs I think it would be extremly hard (if possible at all) to do all it with divs. Yeah, with divs you can do tabs moving to the lower row, and that's cool, but how to add everything else? I don't know. Ruxax 10:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) And an advice: if you want to manually adjust widths and heights of tabs do it in em, not in px. It will ensure scalability regarding font size. Ruxax 11:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, another variant, with rearranging tabs as you like; however, it lack vertical center aligning, and the manually specified height may not work well for different fonts. Ruxax 12:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have no objections here, since the whole tabbing thing is "just to see if it works". One-Winged Hawk 13:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Tip, do you know if its possible to make a second row on the tabs? Someone reported a problem with having more then 4 tabs and I'm looking to resolve it, its either merge one of the tabs with another or create a second row. One I know how to do, the other I don't know if I can do it. One-Winged Hawk 18:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Special Thanks I wish to my give a special thanks to all the hard work you've been contributing to the wikia. This extends to the reorganization of the forums to the introduction of the tab system. Thank you very much, Tipota.Mugiwara Franky 09:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I think Tipota deserve an official thank you on the main page :-). I was already impressed by the quality of your edits, now I'm speechless ! Thanks Kdom 20:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures from episode 0 Tipota why did you remove the new pictures i added on mihawk, moria and doflamingo's page. Give me a good reason. I took those images from here http://community.livejournal.com/one_piece/1164723.html?view=10662835#t10662835. I did not make those images. Those were ofiicial pictures. Opening box Sorry, I didn't know. It wasn't in use on any of the pages so I assumed there wasn't one. superplough 12:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Is the other template used on any pages? I think that it should be a different template for openings, and endings, and misc. songs. superplough 12:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about all that. I've switched them all over to the already existing one. superplough 03:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) categories I'm sorry.I didn't know I was getting messages from you.I was not ignoring you.l just didn't know the messages were not appearing at the bottom of my list as I thought they would.Sorry,I'll make the fixes Candidate for deletion after reading your forum rules, I have noticed that we can make sticky threads dedicated to one forum only. I have made a test with Angel Candidate for deletion new forum and I think it would be better this way than the current new header. We could also add the Users to be Banned page there in a similar way. I asked Angel already, what is your opinion ? Kdom 18:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I tried to keep the double entry from the old page in the Forum:Users to be Banned, but the template headers do not appear when I create a new topic. What did I do wrong ? Kdom 21:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ah thanks, I missed that part. Kdom 18:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 451 Where is episode 451 being shown? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor'']]-(Talk)- 01:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Kizaru Devil Fruit Can you give a reason about why you keep deleting this picture from this section? Yatanogarasu 05:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sanjuan Wolf I have a question why do you believe Sanjuan Wolf's name has a space between San and juan? Every character in the original Japanese manga when having their full name stated if there is a space there is the mark •. Luffy has two of these marks to separate the spaces between Monkey, D, and Luffy. I notice every time I fix this error you reapply it. So I am curious to what evidence do you have that makes you think Sanjuan should be San Juan? Stelly Removed the Romanji as requested. For the page lock, it was a necessary lock since everyone apparently was arguing over everything about the page, from its name to what pic should be used. A serious discussion between editors is needed for this edit war.Mugiwara Franky 05:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) /* The Eleven Supernovas */ Why did you change the picture I put up.Its up to date. Vegapunk Why are you changing the profile picture? What I added is a better quality image where you can see more. Genocyber 09:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Toggling I'm wondering if it could be usefull to modify the Common.css to add some toggling and collapsing features. It seems that we can achieve similar things with the NavFrame,NavContent classes but it does not look very friendly compare to some template. What do you think ? Kdom 17:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING Why are you reverting all those new additions to the covers back!? That took a long time to do. Tell me,WHY! Genocyber 08:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey you, you wanna fight with me? are you a god? Juracuille CH 587 It was stupid of you to remove all the coding from the page. I removed the cover raw but left the information and tables. Sables 08:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Igaram and Vivi: former villains? Igaram and Vivi were not former villains. They were just working undercover to save Arabasta.Franky103 13:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Unneeded templates Please say what do you think of some templates I nominated for deletion here. Ruxax 18:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Images I just read them. What rule did I break? I can't figure it out. Aren't Video Game images allowed? Images Question I still don't know what I was doing wrong. Reading those guidelines didn't present to me that I was. Question. What's the big deal about the symbols for the Ganmen Spectrum attack in Newkama Kenpo. Why do you insist on separating each of the symbols that make up GANMEN? Do you even know what that makes that sequence read in Romaji? You have it as ガ･ン･メ･ン･ス ペクトラム (ga･n･me･n･su pekutoramu). What's up with that?!? It should look like this; ガンメン･スペクトラム (ganmen･supekutoramu). --Reikson 18:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I simply slapped the symbols together in order to make the pronunciation viable. Are you seriously telling me that the original RAW of Chapter 560 has the symbols separated in the way that you have it depicted in the Newkama Kenpo section of the Okama Kenpo page?!? --Reikson 18:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sheesh... Something about all that seems really strange, especially since the Wapol image was taken from a video game and just looks darker. Does a darker colored image matter more then an image that looks terrible? And I'm still not sure what was wrong with the Kuina pic either (both from the same game). I guess I'm done trying to help out around here. Trying to make sense out of the things I try to do will probably take too much thought. Usop Stop undoing the file I just put up. There's nothing wrong with it and its the same scene depicted in the manga! Usop Stop undoing the file I just put up. There's nothing wrong with it and its the same scene depicted in the manga! Genocyber 22:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) well...? It'd be nice when you undo the things I do for this place that you give me a legitimate reason WHY your doing it, than to just aggrivate me. If I'm overlooking a rule tell me! Also, why are you ignoring the last message I sent...and why are you undoing the pic I gave for Aphelandra!? Genocyber 08:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Reverting edits on Boa Hancock Hello Tipota, I noticed that for no apparent reason you reverted my edits on Boa's Hancock article where I corrected the layout of the images viewed on the page. Could you explain your reasons please? MasterDeva 09:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I double checked and there was no width problem with the images, so please don't revert it again. MasterDeva 15:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) why are you putting stuff on what i put (Ihelpcrazys1216) Help with email Could I maybe get some help with this? Thanks. The Pope 02:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Episode 298 title the reason I edited the title was because that was the title that vegapunk fansubs had (the previous one, not the one shown on the page right now). did they translate it wrong or something? Franky103 17:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Episode 298 I'm sorry, I changed it back. Franky103 08:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Keeping "Nakama" around Could we get your input on this? In a nutshell, this person wants to get rid of "Nakama" on the site in favor of "friend", "crewmate", etc., and we're voting on whether it should stick around or not. The Pope 23:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC)